


Беж и кружева

by innokentya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Public Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нет тех дел, которые были бы не по плечу этой девушке. Ведь Мартин сказала - Мартин сделала.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беж и кружева

**Author's Note:**

> Своей чудесной ЛиВи посвящаю.

\- Вы действительно считаете, что я этого не сделаю? – скрестив руки и недоверчиво посмотрев на друзей, спросила Лидия, которая очень не любила, когда её брали «на слабо». Она ведь самая ответственная и исполнительная.

\- При всей своей развязности... – язвительно начала Эрика.

\- Пошлости, - продолжила Эллисон.

\- И невозможной тяги к приключениям на свою задницу, ты этого не сделаешь, - закончил Стайлз, лениво листая очередной выпуск «Коспополитена».

\- Стилински! Я надеялась на твою поддержку! – воскликнула Лидия, возмущенно взмахивая руками. 

Парень лишь хмыкнул в ответ и, подарив собеседнице кроткую улыбку, снова уткнулся в глянцевые страницы:

\- Время, когда я тебя поддерживал, безнадежно кануло в Лету. Сразу после того, как Джексон доказал мне все преимущества своего члена в моей заднице.

Лидия поморщилась, покачав головой, и села на диванчик, рядом с Эллисон.

\- Забудь тот день, когда я сказала, что твоя новая ориентация мне нравится больше, – девушка вздохнула, поглаживая пальцами свои волосы. - Лучше бы ты доселе бегал за мной, как собачонка, и пытался привести в действие свой «десятилетний план по завоеванию прекрасной Лидии Мартин».

Внимательная Эрика, цепким взглядом заметив, как Стайлз напрягся, решила разрядить обстановку. Поправив соскользнувшую бретельку лифчика, она дернула рукав футболки Мартин:

\- Давай не будем переводить тему. Повторяю еще раз: ты никогда в жизни не согласишься на секс с незнакомцем. Даже не так, не с незнакомцем, а с первым встречным парнем. А уж о том, чтобы ты еще и сама его спровоцировала, вообще речи быть не может.

Эллисон согласно закивала, словно китайский болванчик. Лидия закатила глаза, всем своим видом показывая, как тяжко ей живется в обществе идиотов, и спросила:

\- На что спорим? 

\- На твой новый набор косметики, - резво отозвалась Арджент, которая уже прикидывала, что можно выторговать у Эрики.

Стайлз наконец-то присоединился к разговору, бросив журнал куда-то в сторону:

\- То, что я гей, еще не значит, что мне по нраву разукрашенные парни. Сам я тоже пользоваться всеми этими примочками не собираюсь.

\- Да что ты? – Лидия облизнула накрашенные помадой губы. – Помнится мне, Джексон очень любил красную помаду на моих губах во время минетов.

\- Серьезно? – Стайлз прищурился.

\- Умолкли, - отрезала Эрика. – Еще варианты, кроме набора косметики?

\- Ну… - Эллисон призадумалась. – Может посещение спа-салона?

Стайлз даже не успел возмутиться, потому что Лидия сама нашла, что предложить:

\- Если выигрываю я, то вы месяц исполняете все мои прихоти. Если вы – то я отдаю вам пароли от всех моих аккаунтов в социальных сетях и разрешаю творить любые произволы от моего имени в течение тридцати дней. Идет?

Рейес ухмыльнулась и протянула ладонь для рукопожатия:

\- Я всегда любила твой деловой подход. Прекрасная идея! Дамы и джентльмен, вы согласны?

Мартин сжала ладонь Рейес без малейших колебаний.

\- Стайлз, ты единственный парень в нашей компании, - протянула Эллисон. – Разбей.

Дважды просить не пришлось - легкое касание ребра ладони Стайлза к рукопожатию девушек и спор скреплен.

\- Ах да! – пропела Эллисон, поднимая брошенный на пол журнал. - На исполнение спора у тебя есть четыре дня. Поторопись.

Ответом ей стало раздраженное фырканье Лидии.

***

Торговый центр жил своей жизнью, шумя и кипя энергией сотен прибывающих людей. Перед выходными было не слишком многолюдно, - основная масса хлынет только завтра, - так что сегодня можно было спокойно погулять по светлым и полупустым этажам. 

\- Лидс, а мы можем предлагать тебе кандидатов? – спустя два дня после заключения пари, гордо дефилируя на высоких шпильках, осведомилась Эллисон.

Лидия оторвалась от осмотра новой коллекции платьев, и задумавшись, оглянулась на свою компанию.

\- Думаю, вы можете мне предложить на выбор того или иного парня. А я уже подумаю, что мне делать. Предупреждаю сразу: со Стилински я явно спать не собираюсь...

Стайлз, и так пребывающий не в самом радужном настроении из-за многочисленных пакетов и сумок в руках, тихо выругался сквозь зубы.

\- Мартин, сколько тебе еще раз повторить нужно, что меня больше не интересует твое влажное местечко между ног? Спасибо, конечно, что ты одумалась и поняла, какой я прекрасный любовник, но, к сожалению, уже слишком поздно... Уиттмор, знаешь, не особо любит конкуренцию.

Эрика и Эллисон, услышав ответ Стайлза, одновременно расхохотались. Веселья прибавилось от обескураженного вида Лидии, у которой, видимо, от дерзости друга вообще пропал дар речи на пару секунд. Рейес нежно погладила парня по плечу:

\- Знаешь, Стайлз, иногда мне кажется, что отношения с Джексоном тебя до добра не доведут. Твой язычок, и так сыпавший колкости, стал еще острее.

Хрустнув шеей, Стилински довольно улыбнулся:

\- Знаешь, Эр, а вот Джексон на мой язычок абсолютно не жалуется!

Довольный хохот компании был слышен далеко на третьем этаже торгового центра.

*** 

Проходя мимо отдела с бутиками нижнего белья, Стайлз внезапно остановился и схватил Эллисон за запястье.

\- Смотри, - кивнул он в сторону парня с оранжевым бейджем, бродящего между стойками с комплектами состоящих из ленточек, веревочек и кружев. – Подходящий вариант для нашей драгоценной Мартин?

Эллисон хищно провела кончиком языка по кромке зубов:

\- Лидс, Эр, поворачивайте назад.

\- Что ты уже присмотрела на этот раз? – осведомилась Эрика, скептически глядя сквозь стеклянные двери бутика.

\- Прекрасную партию для Лидии, - парировала Эллисон и, уличив момент, когда парень повернется к компании широкой спиной, ткнула в его сторону пальцем. - Посмотрите лишь на того продавца-консультанта - красивый, мужественный и абсолютно незнакомый. Мартин, ты обязана это сделать.

Неестественную бледность девушки не скрыл даже плотный слой румян.

\- Боишься? – хмыкнул Стайлз, с интересом наблюдая, как с лица девушки сползает напускная бравада. – Тогда давай, девочка моя, свои пароли и беги в обувной. Нервы лечить.  
\- Не дождешься! – фыркнула Лидия и, вручив парню еще парочку пакетов, бодро застучала своими каблучками.

\- Ты ждешь нас здесь, - заявила Эрика Стайлзу и, схватив Эллисон за руку, потащила её внутрь бутика. 

\- Не сильно-то и хотелось заходить в эту пыточную! – крикнул вслед подругам Стилински и, покачав головой, ушел в ближайшее кафе.

Как там нервы Лидии неизвестно, а вот его день в торговом центре с тремя шопоголиками явно утомил. А стресс надо было заесть. Колой и вредным бургером. И тогда жизнь снова заиграла бы яркими красками, да.

*** 

Гордо приподняв подбородок и выпрямив спину, Лидия пару раз прошлась мимо, в принципе, заинтересовавшего её консультанта, усиленно делая вид, что выбирает белье. Присмотревшись к парочке красивых ночных рубашек на тонких бретельках и комплектах ажурного ночного белья, она подошла с выбором к объекту сегодняшней охоты.

\- Простите, ради Бога, Вы не подскажите, где можно примерить? – Лидия скромно улыбнулась и потрясла в воздухе выбранным бельем.

На секунду девушке показалось, что на неё уставились оценивающим взглядом, но совершенно искренняя улыбка, что отразилась и в глазах парня, разрушила все страхи Мартин. Консультант указал рукой вглубь бутика и ответил:

\- Вам нужно туда. Там есть примерочные, в которых вам никто не помешает.

«Совсем-совсем никто?» - хотелось уточнить, но Лидия сдержалась, лишь открыто улыбнувшись подругам. На самом деле, идя к кабинкам, девушка ощутимо нервничала. Если и заниматься сексом с незнакомцем, то отнюдь не в присутствии подруг рядом, которые, похоже, хотят контролировать каждый шаг Мартин. А, впрочем, плевать! Пусть завидуют. Молча правда. Иначе она эти слова им в глотки забьет. 

Ведь парень – чертовски горяч, даже на первый взгляд. Широкие плечи, рельефные бицепсы, проступающие под светлым трикотажным джемпером, притягивающая взгляд смуглая кожа и, - о мой бог!, - очки в тонкой черной оправе... Да это же самая настоящая мечта! И ах! Не полностью незнакомая мечта, ведь на кричащего оранжевого цвета бейдже красовалось имя. Дерек. Это уже интересно. 

Примерив для приличия пару ночных рубашек и потянув тем самым время, Лидия, в конце концов, остановилась на безумно красивом кружевном комплекте белья бежевого цвета. Вместе с ажурным бюстгальтером и крохотными трусиками в набор также входили короткий халатик и чудесные на вид чулочки. Быстро переодевшись и оценив свое отражение в зеркале, Лидия послала сама себе воздушный поцелуй и, запахнув халат, выглянула в зал. 

Девушка за прилавком, кажется, рассчитывала Эллисон, возле которой стояла Эрика и откровенно нервничала, косясь в сторону раздевалок. Лидия поискала взглядом Дерека и, убедившись, что тот сейчас наблюдает за ней, нацепила на лицо самое невинное и слегка обиженное выражение, и небрежно махнула рукой в его сторону. 

\- О, мне так неловко! Но мне нужна Ваша помощь...

Парень, ничуть не смутившись, кивнул и направился к примерочной. Эрика и Эллисон, широко улыбаясь, забрали покупки и, проследив за консультантом взглядом, покинули бутик. Лидия успокоено выдохнула, но тут же напряглась вновь, ведь Дерек уже подошел к ней и, молчаливо приподняв брови, ждал. Едва придерживая полы халатика, чтобы тот не распахнулся, девушка захлопала ресничками.

\- У меня заела застежка лифчика, я тщетно пыталась справиться с ней минут пять, но у меня ничего не вышло. Это… весьма стыдно, но я бы хотела, чтобы Вы мне помогли.

Парень выглядел растерянно. Скользя взглядом по точенной фигурке Мартин, он пробормотал:

\- Я сейчас позову Кору, она с этим лучше справится.

Лидия напустила на себя огорченный вид:

\- Вы только поглядите, у неё покупатели. Не станет же она бросать их, чтобы помочь такой растяпе, как я? А Вы все-таки ближе и свободны. Право, я не хочу Вас смущать, но мне так необходима ваша помощь...

Сглотнув и подумав пару мгновений, Дерек кивнул, поправив съехавшие на кончик носа очки:

\- Конечно, я помогу Вам.

Лидия сделала пару шагов назад, взглядом приглашая парня войти в комнатку. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Дерек оказался прижат к ней спиной, в плену шаловливых ручонок Лидии и услышал щелчок замка.

\- Такой горячий, - прошептала Мартин, прикоснувшись губами к шее парня. – Такой сладкий... Такой привлекательный...

Первой реакцией Дерека был ступор. Лидия даже немного удивилась, снимая и бросая в сторону шелковый халатик, но забыла об этом, оказавшись перед парнем в чертовски сексуальном белье и чулочках, на своих высоких шпильках. Ее руки путались в волосах Дерека, скользили по шее и торсу, а Дерек продолжал стоять. Когда до него дошло, что его хотят и прямо заявляют о своем желании, он начал мягко, но настойчиво отстранять от себя на удивление смелую девушку.

\- Мисс, мне это, конечно, льстит, но...

\- Примени свой рот в другом направлении, - Лидия очертила указательным пальчиком контур губ мужчины и прижалась к ним требовательным поцелуем. 

Под впечатляющим напором Мартин, Дерек не мог оставаться равнодушным и сопротивляться, поэтому и приоткрыл рот, куда в тот же миг проскользнул язычок Лидии. Она оттягивала зубками его нижнюю губу, низко постанывала и не давала своей жертве вырваться из своего, на самом деле, уже и не такого сильного, захвата.

\- У меня... у меня есть девушка... – прохрипел Дерек, чувствуя, как Лидия несколько раз требовательно провела ладонью по натянувшейся в паху ткани джинсов, тем самым без слов говоря, что она думает по поводу сказанного.

\- Но ведь сейчас её здесь нет, - девушка похабно улыбнулась, прижимаясь грудью к груди парня.

Схватив ладони парня, Мартин требовательно опустила их себе на задницу, заставив сжать её ягодицы. От того, как покорно, но в тоже время своенравно Дерек выполнил ее безмолвную просьбу, Лидия протяжно застонала. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Дерек, наклонившись, начал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев от изящной шейки внезапно подвернувшейся любовницы до её округлой груди. Продолжая требовательно ласкать одной рукой нежную кожу девушки, двумя пальцами другой он ущипнул Лидию за сосок, выпивая её стон в глубоком поцелуе. 

Лидия тяжело дышала, ощущая, как Дерек прикусил мочку ее левого уха. Так, не забывать о времени! Мартин схватила своего избранника за руку и не особо бережно толкнула на стоявший в кабинке маленький диванчик. Сама она уселась сверху, с непривычной легкостью расстегнув лифчик.

\- Но... Ты же говорила... – зашипел парень.

Рыжая только ухмыльнулась, отшвырнув ставший ненужным кусок материи.  
\- Я всегда слишком много говорю, - облизнув губы, пропела она.

Дерек крепко сжал свои пальцы на аппетитных бедрах девушки, которые выглядели еще прекрасней благодаря чертовому бежевому кружеву белья и капрону чулок.   
\- Не люблю, когда мне врут!

Обильно облизав ладонь, Лидия принялась обводить миниатюрными пальчиками темные кружки вокруг сосков, умудряясь еще и вести практически светский диалог с Дереком:  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, что тебе понравится то, как я буду просить прощения...

Слез с колен парня, девушка потянула парня за руку, заставляя того сесть. Хищно улыбнувшись, она опустилась на пол, встав на колени, и расстегнула ширинку.   
\- Не носим белья? 

Дерек широко усмехнулся, но едва девушка коснулась языком головки еще пока только наполовину вставшего члена, закатил глаза. Да, что-что, а делать минет Лидия умела. 

Сначала девушка ласкала только головку члена, то нежно сжимая её губами, то слегка проходясь по нежной коже острыми зубками. Выпуская изо рта немаленький агрегат Дерека, девушка пошло причмокивала. Парню временами казалось, что этот звук насколько громкий, что его слышно не только в бутике, но и на всем третьем этаже. Но самая сладкая мука для мужчины началась, когда Лидия опустилась ртом ниже головки. 

Она не пыталась захватить ртом весь член, с его размерами это было невозможно, но девушка старалась пропустить его как можно глубже. Там, где ей не хватало жаркого и требовательного ротика, Мартин помогала себе рукой. Темп она задала довольно быстрый, к чему Дерек, со своей вечно противящейся минетам девушкой, не особо привык. Поэтому ему и оставалось, что слегка надавливать рукой на затылок рыжей, заставляя ту заглатывать член все глубже, и давить свои стоны, чтобы не привлекать внимания посторонних. 

Лидию же, похоже, никто кроме Дерека и его члена не интересовал, поэтому она позволяла себе довольно громко постанывать, не выпуская «добычу» из своего ротика. Когда она отстранилась всего на мгновение, чтобы ударить членом Дерека по своим пухлым губам, Дерек понял, что совсем немного – и он позорно кончит от одного минета. 

Именно поэтому он поднялся на ноги, которые казались весьма неустойчивой опорой, но Лидию было не остановить. Она раскатала по всей длине члена смазку и собственную слюну, вырвав у Дерека глубокий протяжный стон. Понимая, что пора заканчивать со своеобразной прелюдией, парень заставил девушку встать, в следующий миг обрушив на её рот жестокий поцелуй. Он перекатывал на своем языке вкус собственной спермы, что слегка горчила, и в тоже время наслаждался тонким смаком самой Лидии. Несколько мгновений – и они поменялись местами. Лидия стоит на коленях на диванчик, спиной к Дереку, а он покрывает поцелуями её спину и проходится пальцами между её очаровательных ножек, чувствуя, насколько сильно она её хочет. 

\- Займись делом, - рассадовано, словно кошка, которая видит соперницу возле своего кота, зашипела Мартин, прогибаясь в пояснице.  
\- Несомненно, красавица...

Проведя пальцами по промежности, Дерек собрал естественную смазку и пару раз провел ладонью по члену, одновременно с этим вставляя внутрь сразу два пальца. Быть нежным он больше не хотел, желание затмевало все остальные инстинкты. Лидия визгнула от неожиданности, но Дерек тут же зажал ее рот ладонью, и девушка расслабилась, подалась назад, желая ощутить своей кожей широкую спину. Дерек двигал в ней пальцами, сдерживая стоны и крики любовницы.

Короткий шлепок, чтобы успокоилась. Нежный поцелуй в лопатку, чтобы пришла в себя. Дерек чувствовал, что еще буквально пара минут активной стимуляции и девушка бы кончила, а он остался бы в дураках. Поэтому он остановился. Ему тоже хочется своего удовольствия. 

Пару раз проведя ладонью по члену, Дерек вошел в Лидию, плотно прижавшись бедрами к упругим ягодицам. Мартин выгнулась под прикосновением горячих губ к местечку за ухом, и прикоснулась пальцами к клитору.

Дерек выбрал быстрый темп, потому что где-то на краю сознания все же бесновалась тревога быть застуканными, даже, несмотря на запертую дверь. Лидия начала контролировать свой рот, и Дерек крепче схватился за ее талию, чтобы еще больше увеличить темп. Жаркая влага, крепкое красивое тело сводили с ума и никак не помогали сдержаться. Лидия прогнулась в спине, чтобы запрокинуть голову на плечо парня и подставить ему свои губы под требовательный поцелуй. Как раз вовремя, потому что оргазм накатил и ее крик слышал бы не только весь магазин, но и весь торговый центр.

Мартин совершенно не задумывалась о том, что занималась только что незащищенным сексом с абсолютно незнакомым ей человеком. Ей настолько хорошо, что сил хватило только на то, чтобы слезть с диванчика и опуститься голой задницей, по которой стекала сперма, на тот самый шелковый халатик.

\- Это было... – выдохнула она.

\- Непревзойденно, - закончил за девушку Дерек, наконец-то переведя дыхание. 

Еще несколько коротких мгновений он разрешил себе полежать, а после начал суетиться в поисках очков, которые в какой-то момент все-таки соскользнули с его носа. 

Лидия, пригладив растрепавшиеся волосы, протянула искомое, ничуть не стесняясь своей наготы.

\- Это ищешь, красавчик?

Парень молча кивнул, забирая свою вещь. К нему в душу начали закрадываться неловкость и стыд, а вот девушку, похоже, ничто абсолютно не коробило. Лидия наблюдала за тем, как Дерек одевается, словно сытно наевшаяся кошка. 

\- А несколько минут назад ты был более разговорчив...

Глядя в ярко-зеленые глаза случайно любовницы, парень прошептал:  
\- Ты ведьма...

Мартин, осматривая «поле боя» на предмет своих трусиков, довольно фыркнула:   
\- Ты не первый, кто это говорит. Да я и не отрицаю своих способностей...

\- Как тебя зовут?

Бестия, ловко натянув на себя трусики, уперла руки в бока:  
\- Лидия, сладкий. Ты меня запомнишь, я думаю...

Дерек сглотнул и, повернув ключ, исчез за дверью.

Оставшись наедине, Лидия оценила урон, который они нанесли раздевалке, и любовно засмотрелась на тот самый бежевый комплект. Его, и еще вон тот, с черным узором, она себе собралась оставить себе на память.

***

На кассе она избегала изучающего взгляда еще одного консультанта-кассира, той самой Коры, помощь которой так настойчиво ей предлагал Дерек. Девушка, несмотря на свое явное любопытство, быстро её рассчитала, и Лидия, наверное, со сверхзвуковой скоростью покинула бутик, так больше нигде и не увидев своего любовника. Это радовало. Компания нашлась в кафе, очень уставшая и измотанная. Эрика и Эллисон заинтересовано переглянулись, а Стилински, похоже, пребывал в настоящем шоке.

\- О. Мой. Бог! Ты это сделала? – челюсть Стайлза потерялась где-то на первом этаже, когда он получил в ответ короткий кивок.

\- Если кто не верит, то вот... – плюхнувшись за столик и бросив на стул рядом пакет с бельем, Мартин откинула назад свои волосы и продемонстрировала длинную дорожку уже проявляющихся засосов, которые ушли далеко под широкие бретели платья.

\- Ты монстр! Я тобой горжусь! – Эрика практически визжала от восторга.

Эллисон широко улыбнулась и подвинула к подруге свой стакан с соком.

\- Мартин сказала - Мартин сделала, - ухмыльнулась Лидия, пытаясь поймать губами тонкую соломинку.

\- И как тебе? – Стайлз наконец-то справился с первым шоком и теперь в нем начала бурлить энергия, да так, что он буквально подпрыгивал на стуле.

Лидия лишь пожала плечами.

\- И хотелось бы, возможно, сказать, что все было так себе. Но это было охрененно. А сейчас, валим отсюда и быстро - мне срочно нужен душ.

Поднявшись из-за стола, она схватила единственный пакет, из того самого бутика нижнего белья, и протянула:

\- И да, Стилински, ты несешь мои пакеты до самого дома. Теперь на весь следующий месяц вы - мои слуги.

*** 

Лидия выдержала четыре дня. Четыре. А потом снова пошла в торговый центр и на негнущихся ногах подошла к бутику. Стеклянные двери, как и в прошлый раз ничего не скрывают, но она, даже не видя, уже знает, что Дерек там. Потому что легкие оказались забиты его запахом, на губах ощущался вкус, а в кончиках пальцев зудело тепло разгоряченного тела. Как ни в чем не бывало, Лидия толкнула дверь и, нигде не задерживаясь, пошла к парню, который застыл на месте, уже явно обнадеживший себя, что сумасшедшая девчонка больше никогда не покажется в его жизни.

И Мартин этим воспользовалась: наплевав на присутствие Коры и парочки пожилых покупательниц, она в несколько широких шагов преодолела расстояние между ней и Дереком, и требовательно впилась в губы требовательным поцелуем. Когда уже им обоим не хватает воздуха, Лидия отстранилась первой:

\- Мне плевать на твою бывшую, - она сделала акцент на этом слове, - девушку. Отныне у тебя есть я. Закончится смена, позвони мне.

С этими словами, сунув Дереку в руку бумажку с телефоном, она так же гордо, как заходила сюда впервые, удалилась из бутика.

***

В конце месяца компания снова собралась вместе. Стайлз по-прежнему ворчал на Мартин и листал уже следующий «Космо», Эллисон деловито подпиливала ногти, а Эрика отчаянно препиралась с Лидией, доказывая, что спор нужно считать недействительным.

\- Ваш срок уже почти вышел, какая разница – днем больше, днем меньше? – устало парировала Лидия.

Эрика едва сдерживала истерику:

\- Но ты нас обманула! Он не был незнакомцем! Ты знала его имя! Так нечестно!

\- Только имя! Ничего больше, Эр.

\- Да все равно! Спор выигран несправедливо! Надо все переиграть! Или отдавай свои пароли! – не унималась Эрика.

Лидия покачала головой и бесцеремонно вырвала у Эллисон пилочку, внезапно решив подправить свой маникюр:

\- Знаешь, девочка моя, в любой другой раз я бы снова повелась на ваши уловки. Но не сейчас.

\- Да почему?

\- Потому что секс с незнакомым мужчиной я больше не одобрю, - раздался мужской баритон со стороны двери.

Облокотившись о косяк, на присутствующих сквозь линзы своих чертовски сексуальных очков смотрел Дерек. Дерек Хейл, парень Лидии Мартин. И Лидия мгновенно поменялась в лице, начала сверкать искренней улыбкой и оказалась в объятиях любимого.

\- До завтра, мои дорогие лузеры! – послышалось уже из-за двери. 

Рейес оставалось только застыть с ошарашенным видом.

А уже оказавшись на улице, Лидия прошептала Дереку, вцепившись пальцами в его рубашку:

\- А раньше, помнится, ты был не против, чтобы я отдалась незнакомому мужчине...

\- Этим незнакомцем был я. Мне можно, - улыбнулся Дерек. Спустя мгновение его улыбка исчезла в поцелуе.


End file.
